kirby_bulborbfandomcom-20200215-history
Unnamed Characters
This is a list of unnamed characters from Kirby Bulborb's shows. These characters have very little screen time and hardly any lines. Classic Kirby Origins Troopari Soldiers A group of Troopari soldiers that went to Underhut's Lair to put a stop to him once and for all, but never returned back to Edgehedge. Secondary Pikmin Characters Secondary Pikmin Characters are Pikmin characters from Classic Kirby Origins and Classic Kirby that hardly have any lines and are often only used as a prop. Classic Kirby Robotic Bulborb The Robotic Bulborb is an antagonist in The Legendary Unreleased Steve Movie. He is a Bulborb who is also a robotic plush. Unnamed Bulborb The Unnamed Bulborb is a Bulborb who made his first and only appearance in The Legendary Unreleased Steve Movie. Ivory Snagret The Ivory Snagret was a rare member of the Snavian family. This Snagret closely resembled a swan, and was the only member of the Snavian family able to swim at the time. 'Unnamed Hunted Gruffalo' A Gruffalo who made his first and only appearance in the time travel segment of The Legendary Unreleased Steve Movie. He, along with the other members of the Gruffalo family were hunted by Steveistoric and some other Pikmin, which lead to him committing suicide by hanging. Following this Gruffalo's death, Steveistoric was killed and the Pikmin decided to stop Gruffalo hunting and befriended the Gruffalo family. Steveistoric's Assistant Steveistoric's Assistant was the assistant and friend of Steveistoric who made his first and only appearance in the time travel segment of The Legendary Unreleased Steve Movie. Like Steveistoric, had a hatred of Gruffalos and often hunted them. White Pikmin from the Future The White Pikmin from the Future was a Pikmin who made her first and only appearance in the time travel segment of The Legendary Unreleased Steve Movie. Yellow Pikmin from the Future The Yellow Pikmin from the Future was a Pikmin who made his first and only appearance in the time travel segment of The Legendary Unreleased Steve Movie. 'Unnamed Hostile Bulborb' The Unnamed Hostile Bulborb was a hostile Bulborb from The Pik (Parody Of The Purge). He went to a Pikmin town to during The Pik to eat all the Pikmin there, but was eventually killed by the Pikmin and Olimar. 'Luke's Friend' Luke's Friend is a minor character in Classic Kirby, only appearing in the episode "The Pik (Parody Of The Purge)". He was an old friends of Luke's that was killed by the Unnamed Hostile Bulborb during The Pik. Trooper Village Stories Unnamed Hostile Bulborb II Unnamed Hostile Bulborb II was a hostile Bulborb from Pikmin, the pilot episode of Trooper Village Stories. He was killed by Red, Yellow, and Blue, making him the first Trooper Village Stories character to die. He was named after the first Unnamed Hostile Bulborb from The Pik (Parody Of The Purge), who was also killed by Pikmin. Dead Bulborb The otherwise unnamed Dead Bulborb was a hostile Bulborb who was killed by Olimar and his Pikmin army. Dead Dwarf Bulborbs The Dead Dwarf Bulborbs were two Dwarf Red Bulborbs who were killed by Olimar and his Pikmin army. Dead Sheargrubs The Dead Sheargrubs consisted of 3 Male Sheargrubs and 1 Female Sheargrub. They were all killed by Olimar and his Pikmin army. Blue Pikmin Guard The Blue Pikmin Guard is a minor character in Trooper Village Stories, only appearing in the episode Metal Gear Pikmin. He was one of two guards that confronted Solid Snake before he entered the village. However, he was fooled into thinking it was just a cardboard box. The guard let Snake pass, but said that next time he'd look more into cardboard boxes being villagers. Purple Pikmin Guard The Purple Pikmin Guard is a minor character in Trooper Village Stories, only appearing in the episode Metal Gear Pikmin. He was one of two guards that confronted Solid Snake before he entered the village. However, he was fooled into thinking it was just a cardboard box. The guard let Snake pass without any question. Liquid Snake's Guard Liquid Snake's Guard is a minor antagonist in Trooper Village Stories, only appearing in the episode Metal Gear Pikmin. Before Solid Snake and Mayor R Bulborb could confront Liquid Snake, the guard stopped them and said that they have to have a special code to be here. After Snake distracted him by saying there was a Metal Gear nearby, the guard was instantly killed by Mayor R Bulborb, who then uses his body to allow the both of them access to the room where Liquid is. Rei Clones Rei Clones are clones of Rei Ayanami that were created when Mayor R Bulborb put Rei Ayanami in a cloning machine. The Rei Clones ran amok at Nerv HQ, but later spread to other dimensions through the use of portals. Breadbug Army The Breadbug Army was an army of Breadbugs consisting of several small Breadbugs and a Giant Breadbug. They were also Stand Users. The Breadbug Army were a part of the Agents of Dadsuki and stole all of Kirby Bulborb's manga. Giant Breadbug The Giant Breadbug was the leader of the Breadbug Army, and was one of the first members of the Agents of Dadsuki. He was also a Stand User. Nicole's Friends A group of friends mentioned by Nicole in Trooper Village Stories and Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening. They, like Nicole, are otakus, and often read manga a lot with her. Natsuki's Mother Natsuki's Mother was the caring, loving mother of Natsuki who died in 2005. Her death was the cause of Dadsuki's descent into villainy. Steveistoric's Descendants Steveistoric's Descendants were a group of Pikmin mentioned by Noah in Trooper Village Stories. They treated Noah horribly and treated him like an outcast, which Noah compared to Steveistoric and his treatment of the Gruffalos. They were all killed by Noah, unintentionally beginning his path towards evil. Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Dadsuki's Swooping Snitchbug Dadsuki's Swooping Snitchbug was a Swooping Snitchbug owned by Dadsuki. It made it's first and only appearance in Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening. Dadsuki used the Snitchbug to steal as much anime and manga as possible. However, one day, it went to Trooper Village and kept stealing Kirby Bulborb's crumpets, which ultimately lead to the Snitchbug's death. The Beatles At The Literature Club 'The Group of Friends' An unnamed group of friends at Blessed William Howard from The Beatles At The Literature Club. They were in the ICT room for a detention along with ShotoKujo. The Kirby Bulborb Miniseries Strawberry Getaway The GoAnimate Adventures Of The Collab Chat Category:Characters Category:Trooper Village Stories Category:Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Category:Classic Kirby Category:The Beatles At The Literature Club Category:Literature Club members Category:Strawberry Getaway Category:GoAnimate trash Category:The Kirby Bulborb Miniseries Category:Agents of Dadsuki Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Characters from Classic Kirby Origins Category:Deceased Characters from Classic Kirby Category:Deceased Characters from Trooper Village Stories Category:Deceased Characters from Season 1 Category:Deceased Characters from Season 3 Category:Characters from Season 1 Category:Characters from Season 2 Category:Characters from Season 3 Category:Minor Allies Category:Living Characters Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Pikmin Category:Bulborbs Category:Lists